The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Starlet Pink.’
‘Starlet Pink,’ identified as 30912-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as ‘G15E2.’ The male parent of the new variety is the unpatented variety known as ‘Leyla.’ The new variety ‘Starlet Pink’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.